Buying Stuff
Return to the Main Page Note: This list is now being maintained here. The list below is outdated and kept as an archive only. Games Stock In general, Paletweb has a good history of restocking their supply of all of the Touhou games within, at most, a few months of selling out. Himeyashop has all the games aside from IaMP available, and orders will usually arrive within two weeks of being placed. J-LIST/JBOX has recently begun stocking some Touhou games. (All links will be JBOX) Toylet.net sells for high prices, but they're almost always in stock. If you find the item SOLD OUT, you can try requesting item by contacting the merchant of the site, but there will be no guarantees. Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Paletweb Himeya JBOX - SOLD OUT Toylet Perfect Cherry Blossom Paletweb Himeya Toylet - SOLD OUT Immaterial and Missing Power Paletweb - SOLD OUT Himeya - SOLD OUT JBOX - SOLD OUT Toylet Imperishable Night Paletweb Himeya Toylet Phantasmagoria of Flower View Paletweb Himeya Toylet - SOLD OUT Shoot the Bullet Paletweb Himeya Toylet - SOLD OUT Mountain of Faith Paletweb Himeya Toylet Scarlet Weather Rhapsody Paletweb - Sold Out Himeya Toylet - SOLD OUT Subterranean Animism Paletweb Himeya Toylet - SOLD OUT Undefined Fantastic Object Paletweb Himeya JBOX - 1 Left Toylet Touhou Hisoutensoku Paletweb Himeya Toylet Double Spoiler Paletweb Himeya JBOX - 1 Left Toylet Fairy Wars Paletweb Himeya JBOX - SOLD OUT Print Works Eastern and Little Nature Deity Paletweb - SOLD OUT Amazon.jp Strange and Bright Nature Deity Volume 1 Paletweb Yesasia Global Yesasia North America JBOX Volume 2 Paletweb JBOX Volume 3 Paletweb JBOX Oriental Sacred Place Volume 1 Paletweb Yesasia Global Yesasia North America Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red Paletweb Amazon.jp JBOX Perfect Memento in Strict Sense Paletweb Amazon.jp Yesasia Global Yesasia North America JBOX - SOLD OUT Silent Sinner in Blue Volume 1 Paletweb JBOX Volume 2 Paletweb JBOX Volume 3 Paletweb JBOX The Grimoire of Marisa Paletweb Toylet - SOLD OUT Inaba of the Moon and Inaba of the Earth Paletweb Toylet - SOLD OUT Volume 2 Toylet Cage in Lunatic Runagate Paletweb Amazon.jp Music CDs Dolls in Pseudo Paradise Paletweb Ghostly Field Club Paletweb Changeability of Strange Dream Paletweb Retrospective 53 minutes Paletweb Magical Astronomy Paletweb Touhou Suimusou Soundtrack Paletweb Touhou Hisouten Soundtrack Paletweb Touhou Hisoutensoku Soundtrack Paletweb Akyu's Untouched Score Volume 1 Paletweb Volume 2 Paletweb Volume 3 Paletweb Volume 4 Paletweb Volume 5 Paletweb Other MarisaLa - Super Marisa Land Paletweb Marisa to 6tsu no Kinoko - New Super Marisa Land Paletweb Himeya MegaMari Paletweb Himeya Touhou Soujiki Paletweb - SOLD OUT Touhou Soccer Paletweb - SOLD OUT Touhou Soccer 2 Paletweb - SOLD OUT Himeya Touhou Soccer OST Paletweb - SOLD OUT Touhou Phantasmagoria Paletweb - SOLD OUT Touhou Rekkaden Paletweb - SOLD OUT PatchCon! - Defend the Library! Paletweb Touhou Unreal Mahjong Paletweb Misc. You can try to order various books or CD's at your local kinokuniya books store. http://www.kinokuniya.com/ You can buy Touhou related pencilboards (shitajiki) at. Manga Search. You can't really buy the PC-98 games anymore. ---- * Return to the Main Page Category:Miscellany